Night Watchers
by CerthasDaeron
Summary: Por siglos, un mundo sobrenatural ha estado oculto para los mortales, pero ahora un ser ancestral ha despertado y su sed de destrucción amenaza a la humanidad. Lo único que se interpone entre la aniquilación y la supervivencia de la especie humana es un grupo de seres especiales llamados Night Watchers. Faberry/Brittana. AU y ligero crossover.


_"El enamorado de un alma bella permanecerá fiel durante toda su vida, porque ama una cosa permanente"._  
_Platón_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: BIENVENIDOS**

BURHANPUR, INDIA. 1631.

- Lo siento mi señor. No pudimos hacer nada - dijo el hombre con profunda tristeza.  
- ¿Se ha ido? - preguntó el emperador con una pena tan inmensa que tocó a todos aquellos a su alrededor.  
- Si su majestad.  
- Quiero verla.  
- Pero majestad - el médico empezó a decir, pero los ojos castaños del emperador lo detuvieron - Si su majestad.

Ambos hombres entraron a las habitaciones en donde descansaba el cuerpo inerte de la emperatriz, aún recostado en la cama.

- Salgan. Quiero estar a solas con ella - ordenó el monarca con voz grave.

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando la última persona salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Oh, mi amada esposa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has ido? - susurró el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mujer yacía pacíficamente entre la blancura de las sábanas. El hermoso rostro parecía dormido. Sin embargo, el emperador ya no vería jamás los maravillosos ojos de su compañera, del amor de su vida, de su alma gemela.

- Me prometiste no dejarme. Lo prometiste - la mano derecha del emperador acarició con reverencia la mejilla de su esposa.  
- Siempre supiste que no cumpliría esa promesa - dijo otra voz detrás del hombre.  
- Ella siempre cumplió sus promesas hacia mí - contestó el emperador.  
- Sin embargo, esa sería la única que quedaría sin cumplir. Su destino era otro su majestad.  
- Destino. Esa palabra la he escuchado tanto en estos años.  
- Sabías quien era ella desde el comienzo. Aún así la desposaste.  
- La amaba. La amo. Nunca me importó lo demás.  
- Lo sé. Y en cierta forma, ella también lo supo. Por eso su renuencia a casarse contigo. Sabía que te ataría a su final.

El emperador no pudo más, perdiendo la batalla contra el llanto, se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la de su esposa y comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas caían sin control, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el dolor. Su corazón estaba roto.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - preguntó la voz. El emperador se enderezó un poco, y, observando con adoración el hermoso rostro de su amada, intentó encontrar su voz.  
- No - respondió él con convicción - Nunca me he arrepentido, y nunca me arrepentiré.  
- Ella no habría querido que la siguieses - dijo la voz, dándole una última oportunidad de apartarse del camino.  
- Es mi decisión hacerlo - respondió el hombre sin despegar su vista de los párpados cerrados de su esposa.  
- Aún no. Faltan años para eso.  
- Puedo esperar. Si al final volveré a ver sus ojos, a escuchar su voz, a acariciar su piel. Puedo esperar.  
- ¿Y si no se encuentran? - preguntó la voz.  
- La encontraré - dijo el hombre con total seguridad.  
- Dí las palabras entonces gran emperador. Has sido advertido de lo que pasará al salir esas palabras de tus labios. Pueden ser tu perdición.  
- O mi redención - contestó el hombre.

El emperador cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su mujer, tratando de contener las lágrimas al no sentir el suave latido de su corazón.

- En este día me uno a tí amor mío. Mi alma está atada a la tuya. Tu dolor será mi dolor, tu destino será mi destino. Hasta que mi promesa se cumpla, en esa hora y en ese día seré-seremos libres.  
- Has elegido majestad. Que los cielos se apiaden de tu alma.

* * *

LONDRES, INGLATERRA. ÉPOCA ACTUAL.

La noche se cernía sobre la antigua ciudad europea. Era viernes, el día en que los jovenes salían a divertirse, a relajarse, a olvidarse de que la próxima semana comenzarían las clases nuevamente, y algunos otros, para olvidarse del tedioso trabajo.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que se internaban en la oscuridad de la noche para buscar diversión.

La joven corría por la desierta calle tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, su perseguidor le pisaba los talones. De pronto, al doblar una esquina, la chica se encontró atrapada en un callejón. Sin poder avanzar más, dió media vuelta al momento de que un hombre aparecía al otro extremo, bloqueando su única salida.

- Te dije que no podrías escapar - se escuchó la voz clara y aterradora de su atacante. A pesar de haber corrido por varios minutos, no se percibía en ese ser ningún rastro de cansancio.  
- Por favor... - suplicó la joven.  
- Tranquila. Todo terminará pronto.

Con deliberada lentitud comenzó a andar hacia la chica. Los tenebrosos ojos oscuros del hombre se deleitaban con la visión ante él. La chica era de estatura media, de ojos y cabello castaño. Era asiática, hacia mucho que no probaba a alguien así.

Sonriendo, el hombre se acercó unos pasos más, podía escuchar como la respiración de su presa se aceleraba, como su corazón latía con más fuerza a cada paso que él daba. La chica estaba quieta, como si ya se hubiera resignado a su fatal destino.

- No te dolerá - dijo el hombre con falsa compasión.  
- Lo sé.

El hombre se detuvo en seco. La voz de la chica había cambiado. Su corazón y su respiración volvieron a su ritmo normal en cuestión de segundos. Eso no podía ser. Todas sus presas habían suplicado por sus vidas hasta el último momento. Sus corazones nunca habían disminuído su ritmo hasta que él les arrebataba su vida. Pero está chica era... diferente.

Tan solo un par de metros lo separaban de la chica, quien ahora lo veía directamente, sin ningún atisbo de miedo en su rostro, solo férrea determinación.

- Hagamos esto rápido. No tengo toda la noche - dijo la joven con impaciencia.  
- ¿Qué? - el hombre solo la observaba, tratando de identificar que era lo que había cambiado.  
- ¿Todavía no terminas? - preguntó una voz que provenía del otro extremo del callejón.  
- No me presiones. Este tipo ha sido más lento de lo que creía.  
- ¿Qué rayos? - gritó el hombre al girar y encontrarse con otra joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules observandolo fijamente.

La recién llegada tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared del callejón, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas formaba una escuadra con la pared. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiendo, y por alguno extraña razón, eso inquietó al hombre.

- ¿Asustado grandote? - preguntó la chica frente a él.  
- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! - gritó él mirando nuevamente a la chica castaña.  
- Tu peor pesadilla - respondió la joven, quien con una rápidez impresionante acortó la distancia que los separaba al tiempo que sacaba de su chaqueta una estaca de madera.

El hombre ni siquiera pudo parpadear y antes de que siquiera pudiera notarlo, ya era polvo que volaba en el viento de la noche.

- Vaya, por fin - dijo la rubia, impulsándose de la pared y caminando hacia su amiga.  
- Este tipo era un idiota. Le tomo más de una hora invitarme a salir del club.  
- Te encontraste una especie rara. Un vampiro caballeroso - ambas rieron.  
- No, creo que es la muy conocida especie de un vampiro idiota. Vamos a casa, amanecerá en un par de horas y no creo que nos encontremos a más de nuestros 'amigos'.

La rubia asintió y comenzaron a andar para salir del callejón.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche? - preguntó la morena.  
- Movida. Me encontré a 4. Uno de ellos en el bar 'Darkside'- respondió la rubia mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la oscuridad, alerta a cualquier tipo de amenaza.  
- ¿Otra vez? Es el sexto que encontramos ahí.  
- Lo sé. Phillip tenía razón. Ese lugar esconde algunos secretos. ¿Y como estuvo tu noche?  
- Nuestro amigo del callejón fue el quinto.  
- Así que volviste a ganar.  
- ¿Había alguna duda?  
- Quizás - la rubia se encogió de hombros.

El resto del camino hacia el auto estuvieron en silencio. La rubia lucía pensativa, y su compañera sabía exactamente el porque.

- Ya habrán llegado a América. Estoy segura que en cuanto lleguemos, Phillip nos tendrá noticias de ellos.  
- Eso espero.  
- No te preocupes. Sabes que no está sola.

La rubia solo asintió.

Media hora después, las dos jóvenes cruzaban la puerta de su casa y fueron recibidas por un sonriente chico de cabellos negros con anteojos protectores para soldar sobre su frente.

- Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal la noche? - preguntó el joven con marcado acento australiano y una lata de refresco en una mano.  
- Nueve menos. Y hay que investigar el club 'Darkside' - contestó la morena.  
- Entendido. Correré una búsqueda de inmediato. Phillip quiere verlas - dijo el chico señalando la biblioteca con la cabeza.  
- Gracias.

Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, la rubia tocó dos veces. Una voz grave les indicó que podían pasar. Al hacerlo, Phillip, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellas con un enorme libro en sus manos, dio media vuelta para verlas.

Phillip Von Heim era un hombre de algo más de 40 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Vestía un traje café, chaleco negro y camisa blanca. Su apariencia ocultaba una sabiduría inmensa en cuestiones sobrenaturales. Su enorme biblioteca albergaba libros en latín, árabe, sumerio, y otras tantas lenguas antiguas que hablaban de seres mágicos, monstruos mitológicos y demás leyendas de alrededor del mundo.

- Tee, Bri. Me alegra verlas sanas y salvas. ¿Algo que reportar? - preguntó el elegante hombre de barba de candado y anteojos circulares.  
- Sólo que encontré otro más del club 'Darkside'. Luc buscará que hay en ese lugar - respondió Bri.  
- Bien. Siéntense por favor. Bernard llamó hace una hora. Ya han llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York. Descansarán ahí y luego emprenderán el viaje a la mansión que escogí. Deberán estar instalados para pasado mañana.  
- ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos nosotros? - preguntó Tee.  
- Tan pronto como terminemos nuestros asuntos aquí, y contacte a nuestros amigos en América. No debe tomarnos más de una semana.  
- Una semana es demasiado tiempo Phillip. No me gusta que estén solos allá. Y menos aún con todos los reportes que nos han llegado de ese lugar - dijo Bri.  
- Comprendo sus preocupaciones. Pero no podemos dejar Londres sin protección. Rupert ya envió refuerzos, pero no llegarán hasta mediados de la próxima semana. Además sabes muy bien que no podemos llegar sin previo aviso Bri.

La rubia bajó la mirada. A veces todo el protocolo de su raza le daba dolores de cabeza. Phillip asintió, como dando a entender que compartía la incomodidad de la joven.

- Paris y Madrid ya están cubiertas. Nuestros colegas ya tienen gente ahí. Este lugar se convertirá en el centro de operaciones de Rupert y la señorita Lehane. Debemos asegurarnos poder tener contacto constante.  
- ¿Pero si algo llega a suceder allá?  
- Confio en que nuestros amigos se las arreglarán. No los envié por coincidencia Tee. Ambos pasarán inadvertidos para nuestros enemigos. No podrán ser reconocidos y esa es su ventaja.  
- Espero que tengas razón - dijo Bri. No le agradaba la idea que su hermana menor estuviera sola, pero Phillip tenía razón, por el momento era la única solución.

Tee y Bri intercambiaron una mirada que les indicó que la otra tenía la misma preocupación. Sólo podían confiar en el mayor de ellos para cuidar de su hermana.

* * *

LIMA, OHIO. ESTADOS UNIDOS.

El auto se acercaba velozmente a los límites de la ciudad. Bueno, el letrero de bienvenida decía ciudad, pero para los ocupantes del vehículo no podía compararse con lugares como Londres, París o Tokio.

'Bienvenidos a Lima. Población 38,339'

Definitivamente no podía compararse a los más de ocho millones de habitantes de Londres. Pero ese sería su hogar por los próximos meses, o en el peor de los casos, años.

La chica suspiró pesadamente, su compañero la miró en silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿Estás bien?  
- Apenas llevamos un par de días en este continente y ya extraño Inglaterra.  
- Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que pronto nos adaptaremos a este lugar. Sí, es más pequeño que Londres, y quizás no tenga todas las maravillosas cosas que el viejo mundo puede ofrecer, pero nos las arreglaremos - el chico le sonrió.  
- Quizás tengas razón. Solo necesitamos tiempo.  
- ¡Claro que tengo razón! Aunque sí estoy algo preocupado por tí - dijo adoptando un tono serio.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la joven alarmada.  
- No creo que aquí haya la cantidad de teatros que hay en Londres, creo que podrías perder la razón - dijo él, pero luego sonrió y le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.  
- ¡Oye! ¡No estoy tan traumada con el teatro! - se defendió la chica, pero su compañero le dirigió una mirada dubitativa - Bueno, quizás un poco.

Cruzaron toda la 'ciudad' antes de llegar al que sería su hogar. Una antigua mansión victoriana a las afueras de Lima. La fachada era hermosa, de estuco y acabados de madera, el patio era amplio y el césped estaba bien cuidado. Estaba rodeada por bosque y a unos metros a la derecha, se podía observar el río. Era grande, lo suficiente para albergar a su amplia familia. Por primera vez, la chica sonrió. Aunque más pequeña que su hogar en Inglaterra, la casa le recordaba a aquella que habían dejado atrás.

- Phillip se lució. Es hermosa - dijo el joven al bajar del auto, acomodándose los lentes oscuros.  
- Sí, lo es - estuvo de acuerdo la chica.  
- El señor Von Heim se aseguró que todo estuviera listo antes de que llegaramos. La casa ha sido remodelada y los muebles ya deben estar dentro - dijo el hombre mayor que había conducido.  
- ¿Tan rápido? ¡Apenas supimos que tendriamos que mudarnos hace 3 meses! - exclamó la chica sorprendida.  
- Ya conocé al señor Von Heim señorita. No deja nada al azar.  
- Wow. Debió costar una fortuna remodelar este lugar.  
- No tanto señor. La casa es vieja sí, pero estaba bien conservada. Pertenecía a una de las más antiguas familias del lugar, pero casi nunca se habitó.  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la chica.  
- No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero según lo que alcancé a escuchar del vendedor con el que se hizo el trato, se dice que está encantada - sonrió el hombre.  
- Ah, vaya. Yo creí que era algo más serio - rió el joven.  
- Entremos - dijo el hombre.

Al cruzar la puerta, ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sorprenderse. Si el exterior era impresionante, el interior era un fiel complemento a la magnificiencia de la mansión. El pasillo de la entrada era lujoso. A la izquierda se encontraba la sala de estar, que era acojedora, amplia y bien iluminada, había 3 cómodos sillones, una mesa de centro, una chimenea y cuatro espaciosas ventanas, dos a cada lado del cuarto, que dejaban pasar la luz del exterior. La escalera que conducían al segundo piso se contraba a la derecha, a un lado del closet de la entrada. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba un pequeño recibidor con una puerta doble que daba al patio trasero, y más allá de él estaba la cocina.

El estudio era grande y amueblado a la vieja usanza inglesa. El comedor contenía una mesa de caoba con espacio para doce personas y muebles a juego para los cubiertos. Una ventana alta permitía una hermosa vista hacia el patio trasero. La cocina suponía uno de los cambios más radicales. Era moderna y espaciosa, contaba con una isla central, desayunador y despensa. Los muebles eran de madera y contenía un enorme refrigerador de 2 puertas, una estufa con 3 filas de quemadores y dos hornos empotrados en un mueble vertical, al igual que el microondas.

- Oh, maravilloso - dijo el hombre al entrar a la cocina. Después de todo, él era el único que cocinaba en la familia.  
- Bernard, amigo mío. Tus dominios son imponentes - dijo el chico al entrar.  
- Recuerdenme adradecerle al señor Von Heim - sonrió Bernard.

Ya en el segundo piso continuaron explorando.

- ¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene la casa? - preguntó la chica.  
- Diez. La suite principal tiene un baño maestro. Tres dormitorios de la segunda planta tienen baños en suite, y aparte de eso hay otros dos baños - respondió Bernard.  
- Perfecto, no tendremos que compartir - dijo el chico.  
- Nunca hemos tenido que compartir habitaciones - señaló su compañera.  
- Quizás tu no, pero yo recuerdo compartir mi cuarto con cierto canito irlandés hace algunos años.

La chica rió al recordarlo.

- Muy bien, terminemos de instalarnos. Señorita, su habitación es la penúltima a la izquierda. Señor, la suya es la última a la derecha. Yo iré a revisar si hay algo para comer, no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy hambriento.  
- Gracias Bernard - dijeron los jovenes al mismo tiempo.

Los tres se separaron para buscar sus respectivas habitaciones.

La chica abrió la puerta de la suya y sonrió en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Su cuarto era muy parecido al que había dejado en Londres. Las paredes estaban pintadas de lila, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra color marfil, del mismo color que su cama, que era grande y cómoda, y estaba colocada al centro de la habitación, al lado izquierdo estaba una mesita de noche. El clóset estaba a la izquierda y era espacioso, en una de las puertas tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero. Al lado derecho estaba su escritorio y una silla. El techo contenía una lámpara moderna, que en ese momento estaba apagada. La luz del exterior se filtraba por la ventana que estaba al fondo del cuarto, arriba y a la derecha de la cama.

Oh si, realmente podría acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

- Bienvenida a Lima, Rachel - se dijo la joven.

* * *

- ¿Jefe? - preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Adelante - respondió un hombre.  
- Llegó esto para usted - dijo una mujer extendiendo un sobre color manila.

El hombre levantó la mirada del expediente que estaba revisando.

- Gracias Helen - contestó el hombre tomando el sobre. Cuando la mujer salió de la oficina y al leer de quien provenía se apresuró a abrirlo.

"Estimado Vincent A. Puckerman, Jefe de Policía", decía el inicio de la carta.

El hombre continuó leyendo, mientras su inquietud aumentaba a cada párrafo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

"Dr. Phillip Von Heim", era el nombre del autor del escrito.

- Así que ya comenzó - dijo el policía bajando la hoja de papel. Al notar un pequeño bulto dentro del sobre, el hombre lo tomó y le dió vuelta para dejar caer el contenido sobre su escritorio.

El hombre se apresuró a tomar el pedazo de madera, del tamaño de una moneda de medio dolar, que contenía el dibujo de una luna llena. Sorprendido, la giró y pudo notar el escudo.

- Vaya. Esto es nuevo - dijo para si mismo y levantó el teléfono - Hola Helen, comunicame con mi hermano por favor - unos segundos después, una voz grave se escuchó al otro lado - Tom, tenemos que reunir al clan. Recibí una carta de Von Heim. Y un tótem - hizo una pausa para escuchar a su hermano - Sí, lo sé - se escuchó una pregunta - Un unicornio - después de otra pausa, el jefe agregó - Pues parece ser que no todos están extintos. Llama a los demás, nos veremos en mi casa.

El hombre se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y se levantó de su silla, rodeando su escritorio, tomó su sombrero y salió de su oficina con el terrible presentimiento de que se avecinaba una tormenta como nunca antes había visto el sencillo pueblo de Lima.

* * *

El lunes siguiente era el primer día de escuela en Lima. Bernard los acompañó a la oficina de servicios escolares para asegurarse que sus papeles y los de los demás hubieran llegado y que todo estuviera listo para el ingreso. Era en cierta forma algo embarazoso que tu mayordomo te acompañe a la escuela, pero no pudo evitarse dado que Phillip y los demás aún tardarían en llegar.

Afortunadamente, sus autos ya estaban ahí. Por lo que Bernard no tendría que recogerlos al salir de la escuela. Un hecho que ambos jóvenes agradecieron de corazón.

Rachel estaba nerviosa. Y su compañero lo notó.

- Vamos Rae. No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que estás en una escuela nueva. Considerando que nos hemos mudado prácticamente cada año.  
- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.  
- Sólo respira profundamente.  
- Bien. Puedo hacerlo - dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos y tomando aire - Estoy lista.  
- Perfecto.

Los dos chicos salieron al pasillo que los llevaría a sus casilleros. Faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran, así que los alumnos ya habían comenzado a llenar el edificio.

- Rayos.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Rachel.  
- Tengo cálculo la siguiente hora.  
- ¿Y esa es tu mayor preocupación?  
- No me gusta el cálculo.  
- Considerando que lo has tomado al menos una docena de veces antes de hoy, es difícil de creer, Jes.  
- Nunca me ha gustado - dijo el chico y dando un vistazo a su alrededor agregó en voz baja - Ni siquiera cuando tuve como profesor a Newton me agradaba - Rachel rió ante esto.  
- Eres increíble.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió. Y los alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo se movieron para abrir paso a quien quiera que entraba en ese momento.

Dos parejas caminaban una detrás de otra. Los chicos portaban chaquetas rojas y amarillas y sus brazos descansaban sobre los hombros de las chicas, quienes llevaban lo que parecía ser el uniforme de las porristas. Al pasar frente a Rachel, ella y su compañero tuvieron una mejor vista de la apareciencia de los recién llegados.

Uno de los varones era moreno, de ojos oscuros y una extraño peinado y sonreía seductoramente, su mirada se posaba en toda chica que se cruzaba en su camino. El otro era sumamente alto, de ojos castaños, rostro aniñado y sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero no eran los hombres quienes llamaban más la atención. Las jovenes que venían con ellos atraían las miradas de todos los chicos -y algunas chicas-, quizás por ser porristas, o quizás por la manera en que se movían, como si fueran las reinas del lugar.

Una de las chicas era morena, quizás de ascendencia hispana, de cabello y ojos castaños y de porte desafiante. Era realmente hermosa, y por su manera de andar, era totalmente consciente de ello. Llevaba el mismo peinado que su compañera, una coleta alta, perfectamente hecha. La otra chica, era rubia, de piel clara y ojos verdes. Su rostro era impasible y caminaba desbordando autoconfianza.

Justo al pasar frente a ella, los ojos de la rubia se posaron en los ojos castaños de Rachel. Pero casi de inmediato volvió a mirar al frente.

Los cuatro continuaron hacia el final del pasillo, sin mirar atrás.

Un segundo. Eso fue lo que duró esa mirada. Y ese segundo fue suficiente para despertar algo en la morena. Algo que no sentía desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Quizás no fue tan mala idea ir a ese lugar después de todo.

_"Bienvenida a Lima, Rachel"_ - pensó la chica.

* * *

**¡Hola! Después de varios años leyendo fanfics, por fin me he animado a subir mi historia. Por lo pronto aquí tienen el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten. **

**Aunque tengo una idea clara de como va a ir este fic (de hecho ya tengo varios capítulos empezados), aún tengo problemas en organizar mis ideas así que el tiempo entre actualizaciones puede variar. Si es de su agrado, agradezco su compañía y su comentarios.**

**P.D. ¡Diez puntos para quien reconozca las referencias a otra gran serie!  
**


End file.
